


Distraction

by fire_starter



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 4x07, Episode Related, M/M, not really Dub-Con but warning anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan needs to be distracted ASAP. Klaus is there to help. That involves threats, getting off and bargaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Sorry :)

  


Doing push-ups in the forest was doing exactly nothing to clear Stefan’s thoughts. Talking to Caroline hadn’t helped either. With a sigh, Stefan got up and prepared to leave.  
  
In that moment warm hands encircled him and Klaus’ threatening presence managed what push-ups hadn’t - cleared his mind and focused him on one thing that wasn’t Elena breaking up with him because of Damon. He almost wanted to thank the infuriating hybrid. Almost.  
  
“In what world do the words ‘tell no one’ mean ‘tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town’?”  
  
Despite the arms suffocating him, Stefan bit out angrily, “The secret’s safe. No one who knows about the cure would endanger us.” That didn’t seem to convince Klaus, judging by the way his hold on Stefan intensified, so he tried again. “Trust me. You know that I want to find it more than anyone else.”  
  
“Well, then I suggest you find some vampires for Jeremy to kill before I am tempted to offer you as a victim.”  
  
Stefan was suddenly released. The abrupt lack of physical contact felt like a loss. Making up his mind, he promptly invaded Klaus’ personal space and drawled, “What if we found another hunter, and leave Jeremy out of it?”  
  
“Worried for Elena’s opinion, are you?” Klaus was smirking and closing the distance even more. “What would it take to forget about her? Even for a little while?”  
  
Stefan inhaled sharply. What exactly was Klaus suggesting? One way to find out, he supposed. “Are you propositioning me?”  
  
“Why, yes, since you apparently want me to be.” One of Klaus’ hands was in his hair, yanking his head back, exposing his neck.  
  
  
Stefan trembled, his defenses stumbling, memories he’d tried to forget pushing in his mind. The effort he made to suppress them slowed his reactions and, before he knew it, Klaus was sucking at his neck and sparks were flying up Stefan’s spine. Something was stirring in him, something feral and dangerous. That was the effect Klaus always had on him, he made him feel reckless, free, uninhibited. It made his head spin.  
  
Feeling that recklessness engross him, he claimed Klaus’ mouth in a ferocious kiss. A kiss that left them both breathing heavily, Klaus trailing his mouth down Stefan’s neck again, biting hard on the jugular. Stefan moaned and bucked forward. Without removing his mouth from Stefan’s neck, Klaus maneuvered them towards a tree, crashing Stefan’s back to it. Another moan, and then Klaus’ hand was in Stefan’s pants, caressing his cock. Caresses quickly turned to strokes, fast and rough, the hot mouth never leaving Stefan’s neck, and Stefan lost track of everything else. He only felt Klaus – his clever hand, his mouth, he only smelled Klaus, only saw Klaus. The Original’s other hand trailed the tattoo on Stefan’s shoulder, found his hair again and pulled. The combination of pain and sizzling pleasure was enough to send Stefan over the edge.  
  
He came hard, his semen wetting his pants. Klaus kept milking him dry until the skin was oversensitised and he just couldn’t take it anymore. Then the hybrid pulled his wet hand out of Stefan pants and put it to his mouth, so Stefan could lick his own come.  
  
“It shouldn’t… be so hot,” Stefan managed.  
  
Klaus laughed breathlessly in his partner’s neck and lifted his head for a blood-tasting kiss, surprisingly gentle after the rough handjob. “Now, Stefan. Haven’t you learned yet that there is no ‘shouldn’t’ in my world?”  
  
“I suppose not. Do you plan on letting me go any time soon?”  
  
“Certainly, Rippah mine. Right after you take care of my… little problem. It’s only fair since you’re the reason for its appearance.”  
  
Stefan’s sigh was put upon, but his voice wasn’t exactly reluctant. “Perhaps we could strike a deal, Klaus. I get you off right now…”  
  
“For the exchange of?”  
  
“You giving me time to look for another hunter. Why not even helping me find one.”  
  
“Tempting as that might sound, I am not convinced.”  
  
“Oh, let me convince you, Klaus. Just… let me.”  
  
Stefan’s hand was cupping Klaus through his pants, his eyes bright, his face eager. Klaus put a hand on his, growling, “ _No_. THIS is not a part of a bargain, don’t you even try. You get me off, we discuss the terms.” He waited for Stefan’s nod before removing his hand.  
  
Then he let himself enjoy Stefan’s touches. For just a little while he forgot his grand plans and schemes and let himself fall.  
After all, this pleasure exchange was a deal of itself, a fair deal. It brought them both distraction. Salvation. Peace.


End file.
